


MacGyver + MacGyver Episode Tags

by bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid



Series: MacGyver Episode Tags [11]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: 2x23, Episode Tag, Mac Whump, Missing Scene, Team as Family, Whump, macgyver + macgyver
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid/pseuds/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid
Summary: This is a collection of all of the random episode tags inspired by the season 2 finale of MacGyver.





	1. The Fight

Riley heard Jack yelling as soon as she walked into Mac’s house. His loud, angry shouting was coming from behind the closed door of Mac's bedroom. She wasn’t surprised to hear the sound, but it still upset her. She had known that Jack was angry about Mac quitting, but she had assumed that his anger was more directed at Mac’s father and the situation as a whole. However, at the current moment, it sounded like Jack’s anger was being directed towards Mac.

Riley grimaced and walked into the kitchen where she found Bozer, sitting at the bar and staring into space. He didn’t seem to notice her at all as she approached.

“How long have they been going at it?” Riley said softly. Her quiet voice still caused Bozer to jump. He pulled himself out of his thoughts and fixed Riley with a grim look.

“A while,” He said, looking dismayed. Riley put a comforting hand on his arm. She tried to find the right thing to say, but words failed her. Before she could come up with something, a new sound reached her ears.

“Is that...Is Mac yelling?” Riley asked, her stomach dropping at the sound of Mac’s raised voice. She couldn’t make out his words, but Riley had never heard Mac sound so angry.

“Yeah...I haven’t heard him this upset in years,” Bozer said with a defeated sigh. “I don’t know what to do. I’ve thought about going in there a dozen times, but I don’t know if it would help or make things worse.”

“I know Jack is upset that Mac quit, but I thought that he would at least be able to see Mac’s side a bit,” Riley said as Mac’s loud voice was replaced by Jack’s once again.

“I’ve never heard them fight like this. Actually, I’ve never heard them do anything more than squabble,” Bozer said, looking helpless.

“I’m going in,” Riley said decisively. “This doesn’t just affect Mac and Jack, we are a family and Mac’s quitting affects us all.” She turned and headed down the hall to Mac’s bedroom, knowing that Bozer would be right behind her.

She opened the door to find Mac and Jack standing as far away from each other as the small room would allow. Jack stopped yelling as soon as she opened the door. Both men turned to look at her and she was taken aback by how fierce their expressions were.

“Riley-” Jack started, but she immediately cut off whatever he was about to say.

“You better not be about to send me away, Jack. Because Mac quitting affects our whole family, not just you,” Riley said firmly. She looked over at Mac in shock when he gave a humorous chuckle.

“Um...Mac?” Bozer said hesitantly, obviously also wondering what Mac found amusing.

“We aren’t fighting about me quitting,” Mac said, sitting down in his desk chair with a heavy sigh. The anger seemed to have drained from his body, leaving him looking exhausted. 

“Then what are you fighting about?” Riley asked in confusion.

“Me quitting,” Jack said from behind her. Riley and Bozer both turned to look at Jack. Riley wasn’t overly surprised that Jack was planning on quitting, but she was surprised that they were fighting about it.

“I feel like I am missing something,” She said finally when neither man elaborated. 

“Angus, here, doesn’t want me to quit,” Jack said. His use of Mac’s first name displayed how angry he really was. “He wants me to stay at the Phoenix and work for a cowardly liar while Mac goes galavanting across the globe to find himself,” Jack spoke harshly. Riley turned back to Mac just in time to see him flinch at Jack’s words.

“Mac?” Bozer spoke up, asking for his friend’s side of the story. Mac sighed again and scrubbed his hand over his face.

“The Phoenix Foundation is doing important work and is saving a lot of lives. My father being oversight doesn’t change that. The team still needs Jack to watch your backs. Besides, I just found out that my father has been manipulating me my entire life. All of my accomplishments seem like a lie. And on top of that, my grandfather was also lying to me my entire childhood. This house used to put me at ease, but now it just reminds me of my grandpa’s betrayal. I just need to get out of town for a little while, and I need to be alone,” Mac finished his speech. Jack made disapproving noises while Mac spoke, but he didn’t interrupt him.

“Wait, so you’re not just leaving The Phoenix, you are leaving leaving,” Riley said after a few moments when what Mac was saying really sunk in.

“Not for good, Riles, just for a little while,” Mac said gently. Riley felt herself getting upset at the idea of him leaving until she got a good look at his face. Mac was looking at her with a pained expression and eyes that were begging her to understand. She realized that this decision was not an easy one for him and that he had put a lot of thought into it.

“Okay,” She said with a nod and Mac gave her a thankful look. Then he turned to Bozer, who hadn’t said a word since Mac mentioned that he was leaving.

“Boze?” Mac asked hesitantly. At this, Bozer finally sprung into action. He crossed the room quickly and bent down to throw his arms around Mac.

“Do what you need to do, brother,” Bozer said. His voice sounded steady, but when he pulled away, Riley saw that there were tears in his eyes. She knew that this was not the first time Bozer had said goodbye to Mac as he headed off to figure out what he wanted out of life. MIT, the army, and now this.

“Okay, now just hold up a minute,” Jack spoke loudly and Riley realized that she had completely forgotten that he and Mac had been fighting when they walked in. “Do neither of you care that he is insisting on going alone? Mac, you’ve made a lot of enemies and they aren’t going to care if you are still an agent or not. It’s dangerous for you to go anywhere without backup,” Jack pointed out. Riley hated to admit it, but Jack did have a point. Mac had collected quite the group of enemies and any one of them would love to take advantage of the fact that he was out on his own.

“He’s right Mac,” Bozer spoke up, putting his hand on Mac’s shoulder. “I mean Murdoc is still at large, so is the Ghost, and El-”

“I know,” Mac bit out harshly. “I know,” He repeated, his voice softening. “I just can’t live my life in constant fear that they are going to come for me. And besides, I know how to avoid detection if I want to.”

“Sure, when that brain of yours is firing at full capacity. But when you are distracted, you are easier to track than Bozer,” Jack said, his voice growing louder with frustration.

“Hey!” Bozer protested at the call out.

“My brain is working just fine thanks, and I don’t need your permission. It’s not your job to watch my every move anymore,” Mac said. The irritable note in his voice gave Riley the indication that this was the exact same argument they had already had.

“You were never just a job and you know that. We are family, and family protects one another. And I can’t do that if you are alone and halfway across the planet.”

“Okay, stop!” Riley shouted before Mac could respond. She was tired of hearing the two of them fight. “Jack, I think you need to trust Mac on this one. We all know what he is capable of, if he says that he can avoid detection, then I believe him. And if this is something that he says he needs to do alone, then I think we should let him.”

“But-” Jack started to interrupt, but she turned her attention to Mac.

“And as for you. I need you to promise us right now that you will stay safe and ask for help if you need it. Even if that help is just emotional support. I understand why you feel like you need some time to yourself, but Jack is right in saying we are a family. So when you are ready, I need you to promise that you will come back,” Riley spoke firmly, trying not to let the thought of Mac leaving for good cross her mind.

“I promise, to all of it,” Mac said and Riley trusted him enough to believe him. She turned to look at Jack expectantly. Jack’s gaze flicked between her and Mac as if trying to find some argument that he could win with.

After a few moments, he deflated and sat down on Mac’s bed with a heavy sigh. Mac got up from his chair and went to sit next to Jack.

“You really need to do this on your own?” Jack asked quietly.

“Yes.”

“And you’ve got your A-game?”

“Yep.”

“And even if I don’t agree, you’re gonna find some way to sneak past me and go anyways aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Mac didn’t hesitate or try to lie. “I’ve thought a lot about this, Jack.”

“I’m sure you have, buddy,” Jack said, still not sounding happy about it. “Okay, fine, since there is no way I am winning this argument, I’ll let you go. But I am giving you a time limit. If your skinny butt isn’t back here in two months, I’m going to find you.”

“Thanks, Jack,” Mac said in relief. He pulled Jack into a tight hug. Riley and Bozer exchanged a look and then both went over and joined the hug.

It was going to be a long two months filled with worry, but Riley hoped that Mac would find whatever it was he was looking for.


	2. Smoke + Mac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac breathes in a bit more smoke than he intended to and suffers the consequences.

Jack watched as Mac hopped into the truck. Mac gave him a haggard-looking smile and collapsed into the seat. He was flushed and sweaty and his hair looked more grey than blonde with the layer of ash covering it. MacGyver Sr. jumped into the bed of the truck and banged on the roof, yelling for Jack to get them the heck out of the burning building. Jack, however, took a few seconds to look over Mac.

Once he was satisfied that his partner didn’t have any bullet holes or other critical wounds, he reversed, smashing some more of the wall on his way out.

“You know, someday you are gonna have to let me be the one to smash a car through a wall,” Mac said, sinking back further into his seat. His voice sounded rough and he was breathing heavily. Jack was immediately reminded that Mac had just been inside a room filled with smoke.

“You already tried that in New Orleans, remember? It’s not my fault that you did it wrong and the car didn’t go through the wall,” Jack said, keeping his voice light as he shot a sideways glance at his partner as he drove.

“I wasn't trying to go through the-” Mac broke off as a fit of coughs hit him. Jack anxiously looked over at him again.

“Are you okay?” He asked. Mac nodded, but it was less than convincing. His wheezing breaths told Jack that Mac’s lack of a vocal answer was probably because he hadn’t caught his breath from the coughing. Jack pressed down harder on the gas pedal, wanting to get Mac to safety as soon as possible. After a few more moments, Mac seemed to catch his breath enough to speak.

“Thanks for the rescue by the way.”

“Anytime bud, you know that. But can we try to work out a signal for next time that doesn’t involve you setting the building you are in on fire?” Jack said, taking great pains to keep the worry out of his voice.

“Yeah, it never turns out well when I do that,” Mac said hoarsely. 

“Seriously dude,” Jack agreed. “And how much of that smoke did you inhale?”

“I don’t know,” Mac said truthfully. They had to wait for another fit of coughs to pass before Mac could continue talking. “I was trying not to breathe too much, but then I got distracted.”

“By what?” Jack asked, even though he knew the answer was probably sitting in the back of the truck.

“Yelling at my dad,” Mac said sheepishly, confirming his suspicions. Jack bit back a frustrated sigh. Part of him was glad that Mac had decided to give his dad a piece of his mind. But the other part wished it hadn’t happened in the middle of a burning building.

“How’d that feel?” Jack asked instead of criticizing his partner’s timing.

I dunno, I’d thought that I would feel better, but I-” Mac broke off again with a series of painful sounding coughs. There was a knock on the back window and Jack looked in the rearview mirror at James. The older man gestured at his son, questioning if he was okay. Jack was about to yell that Mac was fine, he just needed rest and some oxygen, but the words died in his throat when he heard Mac whisper his name.

“Jack…” Mac’s voice was tight with panic. Jack looked over to see that Mac’s hand was on his chest and he appeared to be struggling to draw a breath.

Jack slammed the truck to a stop and slid closer to his partner. He put one of his hands over Mac’s where it lay on his chest and with the other, he cupped Mac’s face.

“Hey, hey, relax. Breathe Mac, breathe. Calm down, you are okay, I’ve got you. Just take a breath, you can do it,” Jack spoke quietly and quickly, trying to get Mac to breathe. Mac was looking at him with eyes blow wide in alarm. Jack heard the truck door open, but he ignored it. He focused on his partner, trying to get Mac to calm down enough to take a breath. Finally, Mac drew in a shaky breath. “That’s it, kid, just breathe,” Jack coaxed. Mac drew in another breath but it was clear that he still wasn’t getting enough air into his system.

“He needs oxygen,” The older MacGyver spoke up. Jack briefly glanced up from Mac’s pale face to look at his father. James had the passenger side door open, but he was standing a few paces away.

“I know,” Jack bit out, looking back down at Mac. Mac had his eyes closed and appeared to be concentrating fully on breathing. Jack was annoyed that even now, James appeared to be unwilling to show affection to his son. “Do you know where the nearest hospital is? I don’t think he can wait until exfil.”

James seemed to consider this. Jack could tell that he wasn’t just thinking about where the closest hospital was, he was weighing the risks of taking Mac to one. Even now, with his son gasping for breath, James was still doing the job of oversight. Calculating the risk to their mission and the Phoenix if they went to the hospital.

“Sir!’ Jack yelled impatiently. Mac opened his eyes when Jack raised his voice and turned his head to look at his father as if he just realized that he was standing there.

“M’kay, dad,” Mac said weakly. The older MacGyver frowned at his words.

“No, you aren’t son,” James said. He looked at Jack and nodded. “I’ll drive, you just keep him calm and breathing.” James closed the passenger side door and walked around the car.

“Let’s scootch you over, bud,” Jack said, moving to help Mac slide over so all three men could fit into the cab of the truck.

“No,” Mac pushed his hand away and sat up straighter. “It’s not a big deal, tell him that I’m fine.” Mac managed to get out the full sentence before his cough caught up with him. Jack turned to look at James who was getting behind the wheel. Jack saw a flash of emotion cross the older MacGyver’s face, but before he could figure out what the look meant, it was gone. James once more looked like the detached Oversight as he started the car.

Jack was squished in between the MacGyvers, so he once again tried to move Mac over. Mac was still recovering from his latest coughing fit so this time he allowed himself to be moved.

However, as soon as the car started moving, Mac started protesting again. Jack knew that Mac didn’t like to be fussed over, but he seemed to be resisting more than usual, especially since he could barely get out more than a few words at a time. Finally, his father cut into Jack and Mac’s argument.

“Angus, we are taking you to the hospital and that is final. We are only a few moments away so please stop this ridiculous argument. All you are doing is putting more strain on your lungs,” James snapped.

Jack saw Mac’s eyes widen in surprise and then anger. Jack knew that he didn’t appreciate being treated as a child. Especially not by the man who had left him when he actually was a child. Mac looked like he wanted to respond, but he was having trouble catching his breath enough to talk. Jack put his hand on Mac’s chest.

“Just breathe, partner, relax and breathe,” Jack coaxed, trying to communicate through his eyes that Mac’s dad wasn’t worth it. Jack breathed in and out slowly and was glad when Mac followed suit. “That’s it, we’re almost there.”

Mac closed his eyes and leaned his head against the window. Jack didn’t like how grey his face was looking or how shallow his breaths still were.

“Hey, did I ever tell you about the first time I rode a horse?” Jack said, both to distract Mac and keep himself calm. Mac didn’t open his eyes, but he shook his head slightly. “Well, I wish I could say that I nailed it, but that would be a lie. Truth is, I was scared of horses when I was little, so I refused to let my father teach me how to ride. But then, when I turned 10, the girl I had a crush on invited me over for a ride. I didn’t want to ruin my shot with this girl, so I agreed. In the end, I made a fool of myself and fell off and broke my wrist,” Jack said noting the way that the corners of Mac’s mouth turned up. “But, as soon as my wrist healed, she gave me a second chance and taught me how to ride properly,” Jack finished off his story.

Mac opened one eye to look at him and his smirk widened slightly. He raised an eyebrow to indicate that he didn’t believe the ending.

“It’s true, I swear it to you. Of course, it was probably out of pity and she ended up dating my nemesis a few years later,” Jack admitted. Mac nodded as if that ending made more sense. Jack tried not to be offended since the story had done its trick. Mac had stopped focusing how his difficulty breathing and had relaxed slightly. "I'm still friends with her though. We still meet up occasionally and go riding together. You would like her, she's never once let me forget how dumb I was to pretend I knew how to ride," Jack continued talking, barely even listening to the stream of words coming out of his own mouth.

“Here,” James said finally as he sped into the Hospital parking lot. It was a good thing they had arrived because Mac picked that moment to stop breathing. One second he was relaxed against the seat, and the next he jolted up, clutching at his chest and gasping for air that didn’t seem to be making its way into his lungs anymore.

James was out of the car in a flash and running towards the hospital. Jack tried to reach for Mac, but the panicked boy just shoved his hands away. So Jack didn’t touch him, trying to use just his words to get Mac to breathe, but this time it wasn’t working.

Mac was beginning to fade when his door was opened. He went limp just as the doctors lifted him out of the truck. Jack quickly jumped out after him to find that the doctors were already wheeling him through the doors. Jack followed them into the hospital and tried to follow them through another set of doors, but he was stopped by James.

“Let the doctors do their job, Jack,” The older MacGyver said as he blocked his path. Jack had to once again resist the urge to deck the man in the face. It was an urge he’d been getting on a fairly regular basis for the past few hours. Ever since he’d learned that Oversight and Mac’s dad were one in the same.

Jack sat down in one of the waiting chairs with a huff. After a few moments, James joined him. Neither of them said anything. Jack was too tired, frustrated, and worried to even attempt to be civil to James. So, he figured his best bet was to stay quiet.

For his part, MacGyver Senior also made no attempt at conversation. They sat in tense, awkward silence for a while until finally, a Doctor came out. Both men immediately stood up and walked over to the Doctor.

“He’s stable,” the Doctor said, holding up a hand in a calming gesture. “His airways were slightly burned and had traces of soot. We had to intubate him to relieve strain on his lungs and airways and to make sure he was getting enough oxygen. We also had to sedate him because he woke up once and attempted to tear out all of the tubes,” The Doctor said with a grimace. Jack and James exchanged a look because that sounded exactly like Mac.

“But he’s going to be okay?” Jack asked.

“With proper care and rest, he will be fine,” The Doctor assured them.

“Can we see him?” James said, sounding more tentative than Jack had ever heard the man sound.

“He’s still sedated, but I can take you to his room.”

The Doctor directed Jack and James to Mac’s room. They each sat in a chair on either side of Mac. Jack didn’t hesitate to take Mac’s hand in his own. James sat very straight in his chair and didn’t so much as touch his son.

Jack watched Mac’s chest rise and fall steadily. He knew that a machine was helping Mac to breathe, but he was still glad to see it. The painful memory of Mac struggling to draw a breath was still fresh in his mind.

“I was never good at this part,” James said quietly. His voice was so soft that Jack almost missed the words. Jack didn’t say anything, waiting for James to go on. “I was good at teaching him. Our brains work in very similar ways. That’s what I was good at. I wasn’t so good at taking care of him. That was his mother’s area of expertise. Mac may have my brain, but he has his mom’s heart. She was so kind and caring...and I...well I never really knew how to look after a kid. Especially when he was hurting,” James didn’t meet Jack’s eye as he spoke so he missed Jack’s look of shock. Jack was surprised that the man was talking so openly. It seemed like James was talking out loud to get it off of his chest. While his words didn’t excuse his actions, they certainly helped to explain them.

Jack wasn’t sure how to responds, but luckily, the older man saved him by continuing to speak.

“You take good care of him. In the car...I never would’ve been able to calm him down like that, in fact, I think my presence just added to his panic.”

“Well isn’t that why you paired us up? You knew that we would work well together,” Jack said, not bothering to keep the slightly bitter tone out of his voice. He hated that Mac’s father had a claim, however small, to the formation of their partnership.

“I did, but honestly your relationship has progressed further than I dared hope,” James said truthfully.

Jack was once again rendered speechless. He could not comprehend how this man was able to talk about his own son’s life like it was a chess match that he was playing. It was like Jack and the Phoenix Foundation were just pieces on the board that James had set up to win.

“Look,” James said with a sigh as if realizing where Jack’s thoughts had gone. “What I’m trying to say is that I’m glad my son has you. Now I’m going to get some coffee and call Matilda since it doesn’t seem like Angus will be waking up anytime soon. Do you want something?” James said as he stood up.

“No,” Jack responded. James nodded and started heading to the door, but at the last moment, Jack stopped him. “Look, Oversight sir, I know you said that caring isn’t what you are good at, but Mac has plenty of people to care for him. He is a full grown man, he doesn’t expect you to look out for him anymore, but regardless of what he’s said, he still wants you in his life. It may never be a typical father-son relationship, but he wants to get to know you. He’s been searching for you for months. He almost gave up a few different times, but each time he kept going because some part of him needs you. So for his sake, I think you need to try to get to know him again. Try to find some way to be a decent father to him.” Jack finished his speech and watched James carefully. The man maintained a neutral expression but Jack was a good enough agent to know that it was forced. After a few moments of heavy silence, James gave a curt nod and left the room.

Jack turned back to Mac with a sigh, knowing that he’d done all he could.

*****

When Mac finally woke up, both Jack and James were there. The Doctor had assured them that Mac would be okay, but it was still good to see his blue eyes. Mac looked surprised but relieved when his gaze fell on his father. The expression broke Jack’s heart because he could tell that Mac hadn’t expected James to still be there. Jack himself was slightly surprised that James had stuck around. After all, it wasn’t usual for Oversight to spend time in the hospital room of an agent who was going to fully recover.

Mac couldn’t speak because he was still intubated. Jack brushed back his hair and answered all of the questions he knew Mac would ask. He told him what his injuries were, how long he’d been in the hospital, and how long he would be required to stay. Mac accepted Jack’s words with a nod.

Jack went to find the Doctor to get the goddamn tube out of Mac’s throat. Plus he wanted to give James some time to be with his son. As Jack moved to close the door, he heard the older MacGyver say gruffly,

“I’m glad you are okay, Angus.”

Jack couldn’t help but smile to himself. James still had a long way to go before he would even be a quarter of the father that Mac deserved. But he was here and he was concerned, and that was at least a start.

Jack didn’t know what the future held for Mac and his father, he didn’t even know if Mac still had a job at the Phoenix or if he even wanted it, but Jack did know that no matter what happened, he would be there to support Mac. Because Mac might have a lousy father, but he had a hell of a great family. And if the worried phone call he’d received from Bozer, Riley, and Matty was any indication, Mac’s family would be there for him no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeesh James MacGyver is difficult to write. I hope I managed to keep him in character!!!


	3. Jill + Gossip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jill's lack of a reaction to the news about Mac quitting has slightly bothered me, so I wrote this little fic to explain it. 
> 
> I've also had this headcanon that all of the lab technicians gossip about the agents behind their backs, so I added that to this lil fic as well :-D

Jill wasn’t fazed when Bozer mentioned that Mac had quit. She’d already heard the rumors, but she’d also heard that Matty hadn’t let him quit and that Mac was now meeting with Oversight. Jill didn't know why Mac wanted to suddenly leave, but she didn’t think that there was any way that Oversight would let that happen.

Mac was too valuable of an asset. There wasn’t anyone else like him in the world. His combination of intelligence, ingenuity, and nerves of steel made him equipped to deal with any situation. Jill had never had the privilege of seeing Mac in action, but she’d heard enough stories to be able to imagine what it was like.

Jill had been incredibly skeptical when she’d first started working at the covert agency. The lab techs would sit around and gossip about the agents and one of their favorite persons to gossip about was Angus MacGyver. Jill had thought that they were messing with her when they first starting telling her stories because there was no way that one man managed to make so much out of so little.

They had to be either messing with her or exaggerating. There was no just way that the stories could be 100% true.

Then one mission her skills were needed, so she was allowed to listen in on the comm line. She heard as Jack and Mac shouted about being trapped and pinned down by a dozen bad guys. Jill listened in horror and was pretty sure that she was about to hear the deaths of the two agents on the other ends of the comms. There was no way they could get out of that situation.

The next thing she knew, Jack was yelling at Mac. Next, there was a giant explosion and then nothing. Jill looked frantically around the room, surprised when none of the other techs seemed to react to the sound of their colleagues dying.

Before she could question it, Jack’s voice came back over the comms. He was laughing and describing some of the things that Mac had used to make a bomb. Jill was shocked to discover that the random list of materials really would’ve been able to come together to make a bomb. She just never would have been able to think of it.

That day, Jill discovered that the stories really were true.

There was no way that the Phoenix Foundation would ever let a man like that walk away. He was too valuable.

*****

“Did you hear?” Jill looked up from her work as Andie, one of her fellow lab technicians, rushed into her lab. 

“Probably not,” She responded since she was usually the last to hear new gossip. It probably had something to do with her hiding herself away in her lab for hours on end. Andie clapped her hands in excitement and Jill could tell that this was a particularly large piece of info. Andie always loved being the one to bring new gossip to her. Jill continued working and tried not to act like she was on the edge of her seat. She busied herself with making a slide for the microscope, but most of her attention was on Andie’s next words.

“Mac’s father is Oversight,” Andie blurted out and Jill felt the slide slip from her hands. It dropped to the floor and promptly shattered, but Jill couldn’t care less about it at the moment.

“Mac’s mysterious long-lost father is Oversight at Phoenix?” Jill asked, needing clarification because she couldn’t quite believe what she had just heard. 

“Yes, one of the techs overheard Bozer and Riley talking about it when she passed them in the hall.”

“Poor Mac, this whole time he’s been looking for his dad…”

“His father has been right here, working for the same company,” Andie finished. Her excitement at sharing the piece of gossip was fading as she stopped to think about how this would make MacGyver feel.

“So when Mac went to quit, he discovered who his dad was?” Jill asked, mind still reeling from this new information. She could only imagine how Mac felt.

“Yeah, and now I guess they are on some super secret mission with Jack,” Andie said with a shrug. “That’s all I know, I’ve gotta get back to work, but I’ll find an excuse to come visit again if I hear any news,” She promised.

“Thanks,” Jill called after her. Once she was alone, she moved to turn back to the microscope, but the crunch of glass under her shoe brought her attention to the floor. She remembered the shattered slide and went to go get a broom to sweep it up.

Jill thought about the first time Mac had mentioned the search for his dad. It was the day after she had restored the film for him. He’d come up to her, looking slightly sad and had thanked her for working on it. They didn’t really have the kind of relationship where they talked about personal stuff, but in that moment, Mac had seemed so distraught, that Jill had asked if everything was okay.

Mac had told her that it was a film of him and his dad and that it had brought back a lot of memories. He also had told her that he’d been searching for his father for a while and hadn’t had any luck.

Jill had, obviously, heard through the grapevine about how Mac’s father had left him when he was a child. She was slightly surprised to hear that after all of this time Mac had decided to try to find his father.

Jill had made Mac promise to come to her if he needed any more help and the two had gone their separate ways.

Later that night, Jill had run a search on his dad. Naturally, she’d come up with nothing. It had struck her as unusual how little she’d been able to find. Most people left some kind of cyber footprint, but James MacGyver had none.

Now of course, Jill realized why that was. Oversight at a secret government agency needed to be invisible.

*****

“You did what?” Andie gasped, covering her mouth with her hands in an overly dramatic fashion.

“Shh!” Jill shushed her, looking around the lab even though she knew it was empty. It was late and most of the other techs had gone home. Jill, however, had been coming up with reasons to stick around. She wanted to be here when Mac came back. They may not be good friends, but she still wanted to make sure that he was okay.

“You just told me that you broke into director Webber’s house and that you have been hiding it for weeks and you expect me not to freak out?” Andie said although she had dropped her voice to a whisper.

“Yes, and I need you to promise not to tell anyone else,” Jill begged, hoping she wouldn’t live to regret this. She’d just been holding it in for too long and needed someone to talk to about everything.

“But Jill, the other techs would die over this information!”

“Andie, you are my closest friend and I am asking you to keep it a secret,” Jill said seriously.

“Okay, fine,” The smaller woman huffed. “So do you know what was in the safe?”

“Well, Jack didn’t tell me because he didn’t want to incriminate me any further, and that was fine because I wasn’t even sure I wanted to know,” Jill admitted and Andie’s face fell in disappointment. “But…” Jill added a pause for dramatic effect “Bozer has a big mouth and he blabbed about it. Apparently, it was Matty’s unredacted personnel file and it showed that Matty knew Mac’s dad.”

“That’s probably why he tried to quit,” Andie pointed out.

“Probably, Matty probably knows that Mr. Macgyver is Oversight, which means she’s been keeping that information from Mac. She had to have known that he was looking for his dad,” Jill added.

“Man, and I thought it was bad when Thornton betrayed all of us and turned out to be Chrysalis. Now Mac’s been lied to by two of his bosses.”

“Not to mention the fact that the oversight at this agency is his father, I bet he still quits,” Jill said. No one really knew if Mac quitting was final or if he’d even be allowed to quit, but after all of the new information, Jill didn’t see how Mac could stick around. Everyone above him in the agency who were supposed to look out for him and have his back have lied to him. Jill knew that she couldn’t continue to work under those circumstances and she didn’t think Mac could either.

“I hope he doesn’t quit, this place won’t be the same without him,” Andie said quietly.

“I know,” Jill thought about all of the times she’d passed Mac and Jack in the hall after they’d come back from a mission. They would be tired and dirty, but still joking and laughing together. Mac would always give her a bright smile and a wave and Jack would always call her by the wrong name, causing both her and Mac to laugh. 

Jill couldn’t imagine working at the Phoenix Foundation without those moments.

*****

Jill and Mac turned down opposite ends of the hallway at the same time. Jill smiled at him and started to wave, but she stopped when she caught a good look at his face.

He was striding quickly down the hall and he looked pissed.

Jill found herself rooted to the spot as Mac got closer to her.

This time as he passed her there was no smile or wave or cute science-y joke. In fact, Mac seemed to not notice her presence at all. He was too wrapped up inside of his own head.

Jill felt a slight shiver go down her back as she turned and watched Mac walk out of the door of the building.

She knew what it meant.

Mac had just quit the Phoenix.


End file.
